discordleagueofnationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Duno (person)
Early Life Rhimes Duno joined Rhimes on the 19th September 1955. During this period Rhimes was undergoing the second Mayoral Elections in which Duno was able to vote. Duno voted for the Rhimesian Progression Party (RPP) which would later become the Centro-Progressivist Party (CPP). While in Rhimes he did not accomplish much, but it was the beginning of his introduction to Discord Nations. Zarydia When Duno first visited Zarydia in early 1956 it was not much to look at, and he ignored the nation. However in 1957 it had developed significantly and was on par with Rhimes. Duno immigrated to the Kingdom and left Rhimes. There he was able to gain governorship of the State of Aryell. During his time as governor Aryell became the second most populous state (with the first being Proto City). There was also a lockdown due to a raid, however Aryell was unable to respond and their airports remained open. Duno would leave Zarydia with its annexation in 1958. Socialist State of Zarydia The part of Zarydia that Duno was living in came under the control of the Socialist State of Aristona. Control over the region was given to a puppet state led by Flynn. It just so happened that Flynn was an old friend of Duno's and so Duno was able to advance somewhat in the new Socialist State. Eventually, after gaining thoughts of independence, the SSZ was annexed by Ariston. Duno, Flynn, and much of the population fled to the Isle of Margdon. Thus they established the nation of Margdon. Margdon Upon arriving in Margdon Duno sought to create the Liberal Party. He desired to win the Margish elections and turn Margdon into a superpower, akin to Ariston or AME. However these plans were prevented when Flynn stated that diarchy would be instated and he would remain as permanent co-leader with the power to veto any decisions made by the party that won the election. This angered Duno and so in secret he made plans to leave Margdon and move to North Ashana. Cabrik (Feb 1960 - July 1969) Meritist Kingdom of Cabrik Cabrik was founded in the North Ashanan continent and quickly began to grew. The Aristonian Empire collapsed in 1960 which allowed Cabrik to expand towards the Carib and the Aristonian Peninsula. Early in its existence Cabrik implemented a Meritist-style economy in order to appease Athium. This worked well as when Das Zavoyevateli was granted to Athium, Athium in turn granted it to Cabrik as a gesture of friendship. Vulparian-Atheist War Cabrik orginally pursued a policy of Neutrality, with King Duno desiring Cabrik to become the "Switzerland of the DLoN". During the Cold war Cabrik took part in the space race, attempting to gain land on the new planet. It was also during this period that controversy arose regarding the shape of the planet. A new theory called cylinder theory stated that the Earth was a cylinder. King Duno was vehemently opposed to this, believing the Earth was round. This led to a cooling of relations between AME and Cabrik as AME's leader, Derpy, was a strong proponent of Cylinder Theory. Ultimately Cabrik broke its neutrality and joined the defense of Walkia, in an attempt to destroy the State of Cylindria (which King Duno hated with a passion). Post-War World Following the war it was somewhat quite in the DLoN, and also Cabrik. The growth of the Vulparian Commonwealth was opposed by Cabrik who saw TVC as a threat to active nations (a bit hypocritical). Also during this period was the Margish Revolution. Those who fled the Isle of Margdon following its annexation by Zarkoth had fled to the New World, primarily Cabrik's colony (due to the relation between the two nations). The incumbent President of Cabrik, President Flynn, was the former leader of Margdon and so authorised the colonists to declare independence from Cabrik. This infuriated the King who passed an act of parliament (with parliament being another word for the king at this point) stating that land may only be traded with the authority of the monarch. The power of the president was also greatly reduced after this. Eventually Margdon was retaken by Cabrik. King Duno I "died"